


Liquid Foods Only

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt "Liquid foods only."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Foods Only

Sherlock looked at the can in Molly’s hand and turned away. “I don’t want it,” he said, enunciating as clearly as possible, considering the circumstances. Circumstances being that his mouth was wired shut, having broken his jaw in an altercation with a purse snatching nun.

“Sherlock,” Molly said, popping a straw into the can of Ensure and putting it in his hand.  “You have to have something in your stomach when you take your pain medication.  I doubt that vomiting in your condition would be any fun.

“Tastes awful. And I can manage the pain.” 

Molly sighed and sat on the arm of his chair.  “But why should you?  And it’s not _that_ bad.”

“Have you tried it?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

“Er, no,” she said.

“Be my guest,” he said, handing it to her. 

Molly took a sip and blanched.  “Oh, that’s awful.  It’s like--drinking chalk.  God, maybe I’d like it if I had Pica. Bleh.”  She went to the kitchen and looked around in the fridge and cupboards.  “I suppose I could puree something.  Soup?  Cereal?  A porterhouse steak?”

“If I must, soup would be fine,” he said, sighing deeply.

“Okay.  I’ll just pop out and get a few things.  And, er, judging by the looks of this one, I’m going to need to borrow Mrs. Hudson’s blender.”


End file.
